<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Incredible Sulk by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305782">The Incredible Sulk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Novocaine [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Realization, Relationship Problems, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Sulking, past consent issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was sitting on the floor with Bruce, smirking at the still moping giant eating ice cream straight from his carton. “You'll... figure something out.”<br/>“Yeah, probably... I get his mind can be just, zoned in- We work well like that together, I mean, I get that way too, but I'm- Yeah, I messed up with your arm... If I hadn't already fractured it it probably wouldn't have snapped like that. But, I, I asked and you didn't safeword! You didn't even say stop when I did it!”<br/>“That's why I'm not holding a grudge. Everything you've done has been agreed to, even when it hurts me. I admit I didn't enjoy that one though. I was about 3 seconds from safewording when you let me go then... And you still let up the second you felt it, the moment it went farther than agreed and you realized it you stopped. He knows the only interest in him being involved with me is because you're there enjoying it too. And, yeah, disregarded it all.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Novocaine [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Incredible Sulk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was sitting on the floor with Bruce, smirking at the still moping giant eating ice cream straight from his carton. “You'll... figure something out.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably... I get his mind can be just, zoned in- We work well like that together, I mean, I get that way too, but I'm- Yeah, I messed up with your arm... If I hadn't already fractured it it probably wouldn't have snapped like that. But, I, I asked and you didn't safeword! You didn't even say stop when I did it!”</p><p>“That's why I'm not holding a grudge. Everything you've done has been agreed to, even when it hurts me. I admit I didn't enjoy that one though. I was about 3 seconds from safewording when you let me go then... And you still let up the second you felt it, the moment it went farther than agreed and you realized it you stopped. He knows the only interest in him being involved with me is because you're there enjoying it too. And, yeah, disregarded it all.”</p><p>“Yeah, um, I think I got that through his head a bit when I left... about how 'too far' he went. He, uh, he's going to be either covering that up or showing my fingers around his neck.”</p><p>Matt tilted his head then blinked when Bruce reached out to tap his fingers against his throat, “Stark doesn't do breath play...”</p><p>“No, he doesn't, he thought I was joking at first then he safeworded really quick when I didn't let go. But I know he's going to have bruises.”</p><p>Matt sighed, “You're better than that, Bruce...”</p><p>“Yeah, but I think he finally got the fucking point through his thick skull on why this was such a big problem.”</p><p>“At least there's that,” Matt mumbled, glaring at his arm when it started something above the throbbing aching he'd been able to minimize his awareness to, “I think I need to take something for this...”</p><p>Bruce smiled and held out his arms, “What about a little endorphin rush?”</p><p>Matt smiled as he stood to step over, chuckling as Bruce set his ice cream aside as he settled in his lap, “Mmm, just what the doctor ordered.” He could feel Bruce rolling his eyes as he grabbed his ice cream to continue eating it. Matt couldn't stop himself from reaching up and snickering, “Your throat is cold... How much of that have you eaten?”</p><p>“Way too much... My waistline will forever be changed,” Bruce chuckled as he ate another few spoonfuls. “Oh, that reminds me. I think I figured out what happened, well it'd explain a lot of things actually. About what happened when you were a kid. Um, you said there was something about me that just hit all the right buttons for you right?”</p><p>“Mhm, ended up acting like a teen for the longest time even thinking about when I met you.”</p><p>“Oh you act the same way even now, I mean you're in my lap...”</p><p>“You offered, I took you up on it.”</p><p>“Is it at least helping?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Matt nodded and smiled, “Foggy is gonna freak if he walks in with us like this though?”</p><p>“Oh, we have someone else joining the pity party?”</p><p>Matt snorted as he nuzzled against the warm broad chest, “What about my accident?”</p><p>“Um, was it around the um, time that Hulk was spotted rampaging through Harlem?”</p><p>Matt shifted, shrugging, “I honestly, don't remember. I was kind of out of commission for a long while after it happened.”</p><p>“God, I forgot how large the age gap is between us... Great, now I have that on my conscious too. Uh, well, a little time after My accident that lead me with the Hulk, I, uh kinda tore Harlem up chasing after a mutated attempt at, well Me? And I think the lab running illegal chemicals might have had something to do with it and your um, current situation too.”</p><p>“And that means, what exactly?”</p><p>“That means the gamma taint was already there, and my uh... frequent introduction of micro doses of gamma might be amplifying it's effect.”</p><p>“Still doesn't say what it means for me.”</p><p>“Um, just, if it gets to the point it feels like... your body is trying to tear itself apart, you need to calm it down, otherwise... It's, when you're fighting it, it's painful, especially when it's something you don't understand. But, it's, it can also just, happen. Like, waking up from a dream about pain, like none of it's real or it's distant.”</p><p>“You sound like you miss it,” Matt mumbled.</p><p>“I won't lie, I do miss just being my smaller self... unassuming, normal... But, we are how we are, we just have to adapt to it.”</p><p>“So, your body tearing itself apart is a bad thing, yeah that sounds about right.” Matt was grinning when the carton ran empty, “Finally finished moping?”</p><p>“Nope, just out of moping fuel...” Matt tensed when Bruce stood up, still holding him against his chest before he reached for the carton to toss it into the trash, “No, I believe I was promised cuddles and a comfortable bed.”</p><p>“Mmmm, yep, always.”</p><p>-</p><p>Matt's alarm was going off, he didn't think, just swung his left arm out and dropped it where the clock should be... He whined and curled up when his groggy brain suddenly registered PAIN and just took away all function asside from whimpering and trying to protect the source from more pain. “Matt,” Bruce's sleep gravel voice called as he rubbed his eyes, “Hey, you okay?”</p><p>Oh, the noise shutting off helped his over stimulated brain but it didn't help the physical pain from his arm. “Yeah, just, forgot I broke my arm. I, dropped it onto your chest thinking I was reaching for the alarm.”</p><p>“Hold on, let me, I should have something in the kit that can help.”</p><p>Matt whined, clinging, “No, just stay, please? It's, it'll settle down, I just... my brain was waking up and pain isn't a fun way to wake up.”</p><p>“The alarm means you have to work, doesn't it?”</p><p>Matt smiled, “No, it just means it's 'daytime' so I should be awake. One of the curses of being blind, it's very easy for my sleep schedule to go out the window if I so much as nap and don't set alarms to alert me of normal active people times.”</p><p>“Can we sleep a few more hours then or will that mess up your sleep schedule?”</p><p>“Oh we're sleeping in, just, grab my phone and tell it to set a two hour timer.”</p><p>Bruce was chuckling as he held the 'tiny' phone in his palm, “Um, how?”</p><p>“Ugh, right,” Matt reached and hit the button, “Set timer, two hours.” Bruce was smiling as it verified, “Is it counting down?”</p><p>“Yeah, it's counting down.”</p><p>“Good, wouldn't be the first time it didn't act right,” Matt mumbled as he reached over to set it on the table. “Just, so we're aware. I'm, I'm not going to instigate anything beyond cuddling right now. I know that a lot of people have a lot of hangups around sex and relationships and with everything being odd right now- So, I'm still here and up for pretty much anything, but I'm not going to push for anything either way. Except my cuddle monster, that's a requirement.”</p><p>Bruce chuckled, “Yeah, that's definitely a requirement. And, it's good to know where this stands too.”</p><p>Matt grumbled, “Your ice cream bucket is irking me... we let it in the trash can last night...”</p><p>“Sorry,” Bruce chuckled before shifting.</p><p>Matt clung, “No, don't, I'm waking up anyway. Go back to sleeping I'll deal with is.” He was sleepy legging dress and grabbing his keys before bagging up the trash to take to the dumpster.</p><p>“Ugh, I just realized... I'm going to have to figure out a shower, I hate using tiny toilets...”</p><p>Matt chuckled, “Fogwell's has a shower big enough for you, though I'm coming up empty on the toilet part.”</p><p>“I'll figure it out,” Bruce grumbled as Matt headed out.</p><p>Matt was smiling when Bruce was sitting on the floor his head leaning against the couch, “So, you awake, big guy or is this you just faking being awake?”</p><p>Bruce grumbled and reached out, Matt was beaming as he curled up in his lap to be hugged to his chest before flailing and tucking his cast against his chest when he thudded back against the floor, splaying Matt onto his chest, “How did this get so fucked?”</p><p>“Big guy, there's a nice soft, Hulk safe bed right over there, and you choose to have a cuddle fest in the middle of the floor?”</p><p>“It's just, a default reaction I guess. Ever since I started being like this... Most furniture and spaces just can't hold me without breaking something.”</p><p>Matt sighed, so much for 'not instigating', “Don't worry, big guy, I can hold you all you need or want,” he smiled as he shifted to kiss him. “However you want me to.”</p><p>Bruce seemed to relax even as his hands reached up to wrap Matt's waist, “Yeah, we can still...”</p><p>“Yeah, Bruce, we still can. It's just your choice if we do.”</p><p>Oh, they've had a lot of sex, from gentle worried grinding to horny rutting and even bone aching mindless fucking. But when Bruce grabbed him, it was a desperate they hadn't experienced before. “Wait, lube,” Bruce fell back as he pulled away from the kissing and groping to fall back to the floor, “Lube, Matt, I can't get into the draw without breaking things.”</p><p>“Right. Right,” Matt's legs wobbled and he couldn't stop the giggling as he stumbled into his room to grab the bottle he started ordering since they began their agreement. “Got it,” Bruce flinched and sat back up as the bottle landed on him, “Now, back to the fun stuff.”</p><p>Bruce pulled him in, grinning and chuckling, “Yeah, fun stuff.”</p><p>“Come on, big guy, I miss the old days, just you, those massive fucking hands and using me as your own personal masturbatory aid. Think we can do that?”</p><p>Bruce moaned, “I think I can help out with that, just, mind the arm.”</p><p>“Toys don't need to worry about things like holding on.”</p><p>“You're right,” Bruce's voice was mischievous as Matt moaned and squirmed on the fingers pushing into him, “They just get enjoyed.”</p><p>“Oh yeah they do,” Matt whined when he was lifted and spun to be pressed back down onto Bruce's cock, “Oh yeah, and they love it.”</p><p>Bruce lifted him up, slamming him back down hard enough he gasped and squirmed before it happened again, and again. “Do you think I can get rougher?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, please, big guy, give it to me,” Matt clenched hard at the rough sudden lift and slam, his senses momentarily stunned and the repeating action not helping him think beyond the pleasure and that sudden quick sharp bite of pain tinging the edges of the thrusts.</p><p>“You still okay?” Matt blinked and nodded, moaning and squirming when it started feeling like his body was tight, like he was tensing every muscle and he suddenly whined at the thought he was going to clench too hard and make Bruce worry. “Oh, there it is,” Bruce's lips pressed against his shoulder as Matt gasped at the harsh upward thrust making him shake, “It's okay, let it happen.” Matt finally got to feel Bruce's teeth bite down on him and he, oh it felt like a dream, suddenly distant and dulled aching compared to what it should have been. He hands flew back, grabbing for Bruce, whining as the tension started to ease, feeling like Bruce's hands were starting to pull away from his waist. “Yeah, just like that, I've got you Matt.” His cast hurt, fuck was Bruce holding his arm and not realizing it? “I've got you, let go, I've got you.” When the tension broke, it felt like an orgasm, but then that could have just been the fact that Bruce hadn't once stopped fucking him through it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>